Grand Lorekeeper Archimedes
Description: Archimedes is a tall, reserved Astartes with an intense set of amber eyes, his shining, beautiful silver hair helps to accentuate their almost glowing coloration. Both of these physical traits are subject to debate, whether they are genes carried from his Primarch's Geneseed or something attained at birth. Adorning what aesthetically seems like modified Aegis armour and a long cloak of draping purity scrolls and crimson silk, Archimedes has an odd flair for flashy armour. He will make use of gold, silver and various vibrant gems to adorn his armour and even place entire lore-books chained in platinum around his pauldrons. His helm is marked with what looks like at first glance to be an Asuryani hieroglyph, but this is simply a word from ancient texts reading 'Champion'. Archimedes' face is perfect, flawless and truly handsome, with his short silver hair it is easy to discern just which Primarch he venerates. The reason for his armour appearing to be that of the Aegis Pattern is due to the main functionality of the helm, which assists in controlling and amplifying his already potent psychic strength as a Psyker of 1st Company. Often seen parading with his great Warstaff, acting as a channeling focus for his arcane might. This staff is a hybrid mix of a power-glaive and an assortment of warp-channeling devices and machinery attached to the pole. History and Other Notes: Not much is known of Archimedes' past, however he is known to have hailed from the world of Mars itself. Being stationed there as a member of the Reclaimers Chapter. Worshiping the Omnissiah and the Emperor equally, he refuses to mechanically augment his body as he sees it as a violation of the body his Primarch and Emperor have gifted him. Archimedes is Grand Lorekeeper and resident Lector Dogmatis of the Contempt of Steel and the Shattering Sun at large. Archimedes has often been a liaison between Knights Vigilant and the Adeptus Mechanicus, as well as a knowledgeable asset when discussing matters of the Machine Spirit and the Motive Force. During one notable campaign on the Agriworld of Sevastipol, Archimedes was able to cut bloody swathe across the genestealer cults upon the planet with the might of mind and machine. During the Sevastipol Campaign, Archimedes was already a notable Reclaimer Captain, having once vanquished a Chaos Terminator squad with his mind and power-glaive alone during a campaign against the 13th Black Crusade in which the Reclaimers were garrisoned upon Agrippina, mobilizing their limited fleet to assist against the Chaos incursion. He worked closely with the Reclaimers' Skitarii Auxiliaries to punch a hole into the genestealer defenses in the fabricae district of the capital city before using his psychic power to raze the entire broodhive from existance, utilizing a ferocious localized electricity stormsurge. In the following years he spent assisting the Reclaimers to crush the resisting infected hybrids, never yielding and spearheading the assaults with zeal to both Omnissiah and Emperor. It was after this campaign, when Knights Vigilant heard of Archimedes' exploits and psychic talent, that they exerted their authority over the Reclaimers Chapter and absorbed Archimedes into First Company, when they realized his triumphs during the defense of Agrippina.